Home is Where the Heart Is
by Hayleeoo16
Summary: !4 years ago the Mikaelson family gave Hope to the Parrish family. since then she has been raised by Jordan and Maia Parrish alongside their daughter Maisceyn. When the Mikaelsons what Hope back and dont get her... They do what their best at kill and rage war until they get what they want. But when they get her back will she remember them? or hate them forever?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi**_

* * *

 ** _ **! Haylee here! This is a crossover story between the Originals and teenwolf! I plan on writing my own storyline while also incorporating current and past themes from both shows. In my story the Mikaelsons give hope To Parrish's family who raise her as their own alongside their daughter Maisceyn. Hope you enjoy!**_**

* * *

14 years ago…..

 _ **(Hayley's POV)**_

"Elijah, please trust me. Jackson won`t let anything happen to Hope, she will be safe." I tried to comfort Elijah, but he would rather us all pack up and all leave town. I can't believe he is just thinking of giving up. He is a fucking Mikaelson!

"Hayley, I don't think this family is trustworthy. I have heard rumors."

Here we go again, I know exactly what he is going to say. A powerful family with a lot of sons may try to take advantage of Hope, or her powers.

"Hey, listen to me. It is just until the city is completely safe and the witches are under control. I know what you are thinking and older family with a reputation like yours and power like yours. But you do not need to worry about this family. I grew up with one of the sisters, until I turned. And now she is married to Jackson's best friend! I-"

"I don't care how powerful they are or how they are wonderful people…. GOD DAMMIT HAYLEY!"

I immediately took a step back. I could see in his eye the red door was unlocked, ready to burst from its hinges and allow all of its demons to run free.

I think he could sense my nervousness, how afraid I was of him when he was like this.

I do believe he saw the fear in my eyes. After all, I knew very well he loved me, And I him. but I had to marry Jackson. I had no choice.

But right now…. right now I was vulnerable. it was the full moon and the only day of the month I wasn't a wolf. I knew the emotion in my eyes was easily readable, for he immediately dropped to the ground holding his head.

"I'm sorry hayley, it's I know that right now I shouldn't be thinking of this but I can't help myself. I know how long it took to get the witches under control last time; and now with Devina, the new regent, it will be a hell of a fight. "

"Elijah get to the point the moon is near its point. i don't have much longer." I could already feel the moon's effects taking its start. I didn't want him anywhere near here when I started changing back.. it would destroy him to see me like that. To see me in that amount of pain, with him knowing there was nothing he could do to help me.

"Its just it will take at least a decade to get the witches back under control. By then, Hope will have grown to love her new family and will have forgotten about us. I don't want to ever lose her, or if we do we will just find her again and she could possibly hate us. Hates you for giving her up, I don't want to lose you because you lost her."

Just then, as a tear fell down my face, I knew he had to go. The transformation was beginning. Just then, I fell to the ground in writhing pain. Elijah knew he had to go, but I also knew he wouldn't.

"Go! Elijah, you need to go!"

"No! I am not going to leave you here alone. I will stay with you the entire time. After your transformation is complete, the two of us will go alongside Klaus to take Hope to her new family. "

Then it hit me. Damn! I should not have agreed to marry Jackson. Elijah is the man of my dreams.

 _ **Later on.**_

" Are you Jordan Parrish?" asked Klaus.

"That would be me. " A tall man with with stunning good looks stepped up to Klaus. "You must be Little Hope's father, but where is her mother? My wife and I cannot rightly take this child without making sure her mother is okay with this." I like this man.

I could tell this didn't make Klaus happy, it was making it harder for him to just give away his little girl, he wanted it to be quick so he wouldn't have time to change his mind. Classic Klaus.

" She is under a curse and couldn't make it." he said smugly.

"Actually Klaus, she is here." That is when Elijah had walked up,kepping his eyes down. Odd. I made a mental note to ask him about that next full moon.

That is when I sauntered up, but I stopped short. He smelled funny. Like other werewolves. That immediately set off my intincts. What if he is just another person trying to turn hybrids?

I tried to get Elijah's attention, but he was gone. I know Klaus would ignore me so I was forced to take extreme measures. I lunged at the man who was reaching for my baby. But before I made it there I was shot down, literally. A woman who I guessed was his wife shot me. Klaus smuggly looked at me and said,

"Mr. Parrish here has brought along his lovely wife Maia, and his dearest daughter Maisceyn. They are very capable of caring for Hope with their abundance of power and resources. Also it would be good to have them on our side during any unexpected witch wars."

"However, I knew you would over react, Little Wolf, his wife is a werewolf, and his Littlest wolf as well. Which is why i have just entrusted him with the life of my Littlest Wolf. Oh, Hayley, if I may add, to prove you could trust them, they just lifted your curse. You should probably thank them." Klaus continued.

Not likely I thought to myself. They took her like she was now theirs forever. But, they will just wait. As soon as this war with the witches is over. I will start a new war.

With the family that took my daughter. Anybody who tries to stop me….

Will die…

 **Author's note:**

 **Hi! This is my first story so PLEASE let me know what you think! I am not really sure were this is going but i do know it going to be a crossover with Teen Wolf if any of you watch that show….. Please review, it would be very helpful.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Talk

Chapter 1: The Talk

* * *

 _ **(Parrish's POV)**_

"Maia it has been fourteen and a half years! If we do not tell her soon, one of them is sure to find out!" I know Jackson had originally said a few years and they would come to take back Hope; but it has been fourteen years now. So long I do not want her to leave us, she is part of our family.

" I know, Jordan, but do you really want to fight with the Mikaelsons? The second most powerful family in the books?" questioned Maia. " We swore for Hope to be able to rightfully choose who her family would be. As of now that time has yet to make itself known. Be grateful for her still being here."

I love Maia so much but we are so different! Our disagreements on the topic of Hope's birth family are just very hard to speak of. We both have grown to love her as a daughter; although we promised ourselves not to get attached in preparation of when Klaus Mikaelson comes to claim her.

" I cannot force myself to agree with you even if I tried. If they really wanted her back in New Orleans they should have made sure before now that she knows who they are, and why she is here instead of there! She is OUR daughter and rest assured I will bring this to their attention with or without you! And -"

" You know as well as I do that if they want her to go with them there is no stopping them! They do what they want, when they want and don't give a damn about collateral damage. I don't want her to leave us, neither do you. Hell, we both know if anybody even thought about separating Hope and Maisceyn they wouldn't know what to do with themselves. She is a part of our family and always will be. Charlie says they don't know where we are which is good thing."

Charliee is Maia's oldest sister. Maia comes from a long line of cursed shifters. A shifter is a creature that is born with a certain amount of power and as they get older it becomes more and more prevalent. They also live forever. They can die but then they are just reborn with more power. Maia is actually 39. But Charliee is 2000 years old. Give or take a few decades. Their line has also merged with the Carver Clan. The most powerful werewolf/shifter family in existence. There are the good and the bad Carvers. The good ones are the one that I have met. Such as Maia's brothers and sisters: Luke, Shay, Marlie, the twins Ethan and Aiden, Brett, and her youngest sister Greisyn. But then then their are her nieces and nephews. It is quite a large family.

" I wasn't aware Charliee had gone back to New Orleans," I must speak carefully when addressing her sister's whereabouts, she has a tendency to relocate often out of the blue, " Is she back with that Elijah fellow? She needs to watch herself or she could give us away. It nearly happened when we first got Hope, bu-" I hate it when she cuts me off. But the things about her I love overpower all the things I am not so fond of.

"Jordan Parrish! They are not involved. Merely that they grew up together and enjoy catching up from time to time! Would you be this skeptical if it were Emmey paying Klaus a visit?" She has a point…

"You know I love all your sisters! But Emmey is a different situation! Each time she is killed she is reborn as a baby with a different family. None of us understand it! But maybe that is why she and Hope get along so well." I knew very well what she was trying to do; she's trying to get me to forget what we started this conversation for. " Maia, let's just cut to the chase. Are we or aren't we going to tell Hope about her birth family?"

" Yes. But we should wait until tomorrow. They are going to a lacrosse game tonite and I do not want them to be unhappy for the Championship game." I knew she would give in to telling Hope, she doesn't want her to leave us.

* * *

 _ **(Maisceyn's POV)**_

Later that night…

"We. Need to. Go. Before. Someone. Notices. Were. Missing." Liam says in between kisses. He and I have been dating for about five months.

"But the game hasn't started yet.." I whined. We call it a pre- game ritual to make out before a lacrosse game…. not that either of us are complaining.

"No, but it is starting soon. You should probably get going; this is our spot." Oh My God. I cannot believe they have the audacity to interrupt. That stupid Bilinski guy and this really pretty redhead always interrupt! I am mentally preparing some snarky comment but apparently Liam is faster at creating snarky comments.

"Well we were here first. But you two aren't fooling us. You are only here because Scott and Derek asked you to babysit me while there in Mexico." Wow, I wish I was in Mexico.

" That is a pretty good theory, however, we just wanted to make out. Although, I do recall hearing Coach say he was looking for you. Therefore, you munchkins better skedaddle."

I could tell Liam was getting angry. That is the only reason they came in here; to make him angry.

"Liam, lets just go. We should go catch up with everybody else anyways." He reluctantly leaves. I make a mental note to thank him later for not getting all riled up.

 _ **(During the Game)**_

"GO CYCLONES! C-Y-C-L-O-N-E-S YAY!"

" I cannot even find the words to describe how much I hate cheerleaders. They are unnecessary, awfully choreographed side shows. Like at the circus when there are those clowns on the side that just stand their juggling. Completely unnecessary!" I complain to my best friend and sister Hope.

" If you had not taken so long we would not be stuck sitting by them!" Of course, she always seems to find a reason to blame me.

" Why do you always assume it was my fault?"

"Because you always insist on going to the bathroom before the game starts so at half-time you can steal away with your boo.."

" Well…. I guess you have a point. " I give up. It is literally impossible to win an argument against her. Her eyes are really weird. Like they stare into your soul and compel you to agree with her.

" I always do. You know, I think Mom and Dad are taking us to the movies after this."

" Cool. You will just eat my popcorn aga- SCORE!" Liam just scored a goal.

Hope always gets mad because my boyfriend always shoots goals and Brett is stuck getting hit in the shins by a lacrosse stick. She always gets mad when I laugh but don't care. My werewolf powers are stronger than hers and that is all that matters.

 _ **(After the Game)**_

"Hey Maisceyn! Mom and Dad are in the parking lot waiting!" Hope is screaming to me from across the field. Even over all the ruckus I can hear her perfectly.

"Okay. Be right there!" We both know better than to keep them waiting. Last time, We made them wait for like fifteen minutes, and they got so mad. We ended up being grounded for almost an entire month.

As we make out way out to the car, I notice Liam and Brett are also there.  
"What's going on, Mom? I thought you hated them?" She kicked them out of the house one day because their shorts were slightly baggy when we were playing in the pool.

" I do, but your father and I need to have a serious chat with yourself and Hope. About a matter that also concerns both of them."

I am getting kind of worried the last time we had a "serious" family talk was when they told us Hope was adopted.

" Are we going to the station to meet dad?"

" No we are going to meet him at Bercianna`s," That is my most favorite restaurant ever. They have the best fried ravioli!

* * *

 _ **(Bercianna`s: Hope's POV)**_

Once we get to the restaurant, Daddy is already inside waiting for us. There is something about the look on his face that makes me worry. Almost as if he and mom have switched places. For, normally she is the worry bug and he is mostly chill.

" What's wrong Daddy?" Knowing he always sugarcoats his answers I have made a habit of giving him however long he needs to answer. Even though, my concern was directed toward my father, Maisceyn answers.

"Obviously, he is upset because he had to wait for us so to arrive before he could eat any of the ravioli." Joking. Why is she always joking?

"No, Maisceyn. This is a very serious matter. Normally this type of matter would be handled at home. But we figured the lot of you are more likely to listen and control your emotions in public." Mom answered. Something is very wrong.

I'm not the only one at the table who could tell there was something up.

"Are you guys moving? Because that isn't really anything to get super upset about, unless you moving to a different continent." Brett interjected.

" No, Brett, we are not moving. But this is about Hope's birth family; though it involves the lot of us."

"Oh no. You told little to nothing about my birth parents my entire life. I do not want to know about them!" I immediately made sure they understood where I'm standing.

" Not your birth parents, Hope, your birth family. Do you remember when we told you about you powers?"

"Of course I do, how could I forget? You said I was special. That I was a vampire and a werewolf. But that there was also a chance I would have witch powers. And you both were right about that." I know there is no point in arguing with them they are not going to listen to me.

"Yes. That's true. Now we need you to listen and be open-minded about this current situation. Can you do that for us?"

It was a simultaneous answer from the four of us.

" Sure."

"Okay then. You all know Hope was adopted. Here is what you do not know. She was not legally adopted. This being the reason she could not attend the class trip to Puerto Rico. Her birth family are the Mikaelsons." Oh my god. I am a Mikaelson. One of the most feared vampire families that ever walked the earth.

" When Hope was born, it was in the middle of a witch war in New Orleans. Therefore, they did not want Hope growing up in those conditions. At that point in time. Hope's birth mother was married to Jackson, My best friend. He called me and we went to get Hope. She was only supposed to be staying with us for a month. But it turned into fourteen years. We promised that we would not get attached to you, Hope. But we did. Now Charliee says they are trying to find you to "claim" you as theirs."

" What the Hell are you talking about? I have lived with you all my life! They cannot in good conscience just take me back with them to some place I do not know!"

" Hope, please. They are not going to take you. You know how large our family is. Larger than you and I know and they are powerful and can protect you from these Mikaelsons." Thank God for Maisceyn. I think I would have blown a top right then and there without her.

" This is exactly the reason we are telling you now. But they will not hurt any of you. But they are very good at getting what they want. Not you, Hope, they are not going to force you to go with them." From the way everybody is talking it sounds like they are planning to fight to protect me.

"It doesn't matter if they always get what they want. She is a grown woman and can make her own choices." Brett always knows exactly what to say.

I didn't really expect Liam to say anything right now, but he did after all.

" I don't care what anybody says or does. You are not going with them. We will fight and do whatever is necessary to protect you. We will even call in the branches." No. The branches are all the packs that will come in and help the other whenever they are called. But if my mom calls them they will come running because she is that alpha of all the Branches.

"Thank you, Liam. We should have a branch or two here now just in case. I will station Marlee's branch at the high school. Liam, call your sister. Have her get her branch out here."

I do not want to cause disruptions in all of these peoples lives. But if they don't mind let them. Let's put these Mikaelsons in the place.

We'll teach them a lesson they will never forget.

My name is NOT Hope Mikaelson. It is Hope Parrish.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: And So It Begins

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Hi guys! Sorry it took so long to update! I could not seem to get my ideas on paper. I hope you like it. This chapter is building up the events for next chapter and Chapter 3 is going to be a big one!**_

* * *

 _ **(Hope's POV)**_

"I love coming out here. It is one of nature's precious beauties." Brett and I had gone to the East Point. It's our special place.

" If only we could stay like this forever. Snuggled underneath the stars and moon."

" There's nowhere I would rather be." It's true. I could spend all day and night here and not be sick of it. I look forward to meeting Brett here every Saterday.

"Hope, I know something is bothering you. What's wrong?" I knew it. The questionaire begins, somebody must have put him up to it. Normally, he will not push me on things he knows I staying quiet about.

" I dont want to talk about it. I just have to deal about this one on my own; and tell my parents I am fine!" I start getting up to leave but he grabs my arms and pulls me back down.

" Hey.. Listen to me, nobody made me ask you about this. I just wanted to make sure that your okay. I worry about you. " I love it when he gets all caring and not normal teenage boy.

" Your so sweet. But I do kinda want to go back home. I'm hungry and Maisceyn said her and Ava are slumbering tonite!"

As if right on queue, I hear Maisceyn calling from the cars. I immediately jump up hoping to race Brett and win. But nope, he beats me there…. Again!

* * *

 _ **(Marlie's POV)**_

Hate. Airplanes.

"It is the worst feeling in the world being seven and a half miles in the air not knowing whether or not the giant metal flying contraption would fall out of the sky at any point in time. It's absoutely terrifying"

"Well, love, when you put it that way. It is quite the scary thing, eh?" My goodness. He scared me to death! I absolutely love Isaac to death but he thinks it is absolutely hilarious to scare me! Especially when I think he is asleep and mumble under my breath about whatever is bothering me.

"Which is why we should have taken a boat. Airplanes are freaking death trap. What happens if the engines stop? where would you go? Down, You would go down, until you hit the ground." Jackson and Isaac both are very much aware of my extreme fear of heights and yet they found it quite humorous to drag me onto this flying death trap!

I will make sure to exact revenge on them later. Since Isaac is afraid of spiders and Jackson is afraid of pumpkins. I shall get them back for this.

"Will you to be quiet some of us are trying to sleep over here?"

"No, Jackson, I cannot silence my fear since you dragged me onto this thing!" Maybe if I complain enough they will get the basic jist of the situation they have put me in.

"Then try not to mumble for about an hour so we could get some sleep." I hate it when they side together. Especially because i'm stuck sitting in the middle of them for a thirteen hour flight. Well they're the ones in trouble. They have just left me alone to my thoughts for a whole hour!

I am excited to see Maia. Its been so long since I have seen any of my brothers or sisters. However I am not looking forward to seeing Aiden. since last time I saw him he tried to kill me. Although, Ethan says he has changed a little bit so I am currently wondering how much he has changed or what his reaction will be to seeing me again. I am his younger sister after all.

Ethan, Aiden and I were triplets. With me the youngest and Ethan being the oldest; Aiden never really had a place to fit. He is almost like a puzzle with some of its pieces missing. According to Isaac, Aiden had started dating this Lydia chick when he moved to London. Hopefully she realized he is very moody and drinks way to much coffee. I personally don't like coffee.

I am not really sure what Isaac thinks about our little threesome pack being called up to Beacon Hills. The last time he was there was when Alison died. That is an interesting situation, it will be weird to have my boyfriend remembering the death of his past girlfriend. Jackson is worried about how Scott will react to having him back in the Beacon. I told him not to worry because he was different know and Scott would be able to see that but he just refused to see reason.

Just then, the plane was getting very bumpy and uncomfortable and I realized we were landing. Thank goodness I can finally get off this flying death trap.

* * *

 _ **(Scott's POV)**_

"Hey, Stiles, it's me! I think you guys should come over to my house. Its important." Wow. I just texted my best friend the understatement of the year.

Kira had been in New York for the past week and when I go to pick her up from the airport I see Jackson in the cafeteria. Not good. We worked to hard to forget about his actions, and it took Lydia months to begin to move on. None of us can afford for him to be here. I've got to talk to Derek pronto. We must take care of Jackson now.

At Scott's House:

"I just don't understand. What exactly was jackson again?" Poor Malia. She is still learning and it just is harder for her to understand.

" He was a muderous shape- shifting Lizard." Stiles is very good at taking care of Malia and making sure she understands, but i can tell something is bothering him. Normally their inseparable, but lately he has put as much distance between them as possible.

"Did you tell Derek?" Lydia asked. " I cannot deal with him again…. Not after last time. It is too painful just thinking about it. If he is here, I am going to stay hidden."

"Don't worry Lyd. nobody is going to let him anywhere near you. We can protect you." Aiden is so good to Lydia. She loves him, but hasn't been the same since Parrish turned her down. Speaking of Parrish, he has been keeping secrets from everybody, I do not really think they are good secrets either. Whatever secrets they are; Liam, Brett and their girlfriends are in on it.

Just then, Stiles' phone goes off and his face lights up. I've not seen that look since the day he and Lydia went on their ice-skating date.

"Hey uhmm.. Guys I have to go, I'm gonna take my dad out to dinner. I forgot his birthday last week so i'm gonna make it up to him now." He abruptly stands and take his jacket. As he walks past me I catch a scent of something I shouldn't.

A scent of an unfamiliar supernatural creature.

The scent of a girl.

I finally understand. Stiles' has been keeping his distance from Malia because he is cheating on her. With another Werewolf.


End file.
